The Cage
by VictoriaDIFB
Summary: Вариант развития событий после финала эпизода "Jaksonville"


Каково держать в себе секрет, не давать словам сорваться с губ? Вместе с учащёнными вздохами, вместе с поцелуями, вместе с дрожью в руках, которая предательски выдаёт страх, не желающий покидать сознание.

Есть вещи, которым лучше остаться неизвестными, раствориться каплей в море дней. Чтобы позволить раствориться целиком в твоих глазах, как в сладком неведении. Ей не хотелось бы знать твоей тайны, но её сохранить сложнее, чем те, что проходят через руки папкам со степенью секретности каждый божий день. Чужие секреты равнодушным строем чёрных букв не заставляют душу съёживаться болью, когда она видит, как дрожат твои ресницы.

Они такие же живые люди, как ты. Вот только их истории в архивах, а твои руки, такие тёплые и нежные, скользят по её обнажённой спине.

_Мне страшно, мне по-прежнему страшно, Питер. И мне не убежать от этого чувства. _

...

-Я помню, в колледже это была извечная тема для подтрунивания.

-А что в этом такого? Хотя, мне трудно понять, я никогда не отличалась великолепными знаниями.

-Кого ты обманываешь,_ Лив_?

Из плоти и крови... А тебя не должно быть здесь, в одной вселенной с ней, где ты называешь её_ Лив. Лив, Лив... _Ей это нравится, потому что напоминает детство. По той же причине и отталкивает сейчас.

Уютный ресторанчик, в стёклах расплавляются, как воск, жёлтые световые точки, накладываясь на их собственное отражение тёплой пеленой. Вино в бокалах, не хватает только сплетённых рук - и тогда всё выглядело бы просто как идеальное свидание.

_Только она снова маленькая напуганная девочка. Которая осознала всю свою привязанность только тогда, когда её объект решили отнять._

...

-Агент Данем, что же пробудило те способности, которые вы продемонстрировали?

-Наверное, время.

...

-Лив, что-то не так?

Ты осторожно касаешься её руки, она будто снова уходит в толщу своих воспоминаний, в её глазах всё та же растерянность.

-Мне просто немного не по себе, Питер. Прости, я...

Она останавливается на полуслове, точно ей не хватает воздуха, чтобы произнести фразу до конца.

-Я понимаю, плохая была идея вытаскивать тебя сегодня куда-то. Очень тяжёлый день, тебе стоило хорошо отдохнуть...

...

Вновь почувствовать себя женщиной, вновь ощутить этот терпкий вкус слова "люблю" и это томительное желание, вновь шептать имя в бессознательной истоме...

Между сумасшествием и нормальной жизнью, как между двумя гранями, балансирует на ребре тонкое удовольствие. На этой оси нет места счастью, спокойствию, какому-то постоянству, есть только акробатически выверенные движения и наслаждение - обречённая наглая улыбка судьбе, для того кто вот-вот будет побеждён в играх своего разума. Как вызов "Тебе ещё придётся помучиться со мной, сучка! Я просто так не сдамся..."

Неужели они живут только этой игрой и моментами забытья? Нет, невозможно же так... Но Уолтер же живёт.

Невозможно для _неё_.

...

Понимаете, всё дело в восприятии. Сильные эмоции, будь то: страх, ненависть, _любовь - _обостряют его, высвобождая наш разум из привычных оков и открывая нам окна в другую реальность.

...

Эмпирическим путём доказать себе самой, что ты есть: Рейчел переехала, дома никого нет, дома она хочет впервые за месяц выключить ночью свет, дома её ждёт холодная кровать, необжитая за столько лет, как перевалочный пункт на три часа.

Ночь наполняет холодом лёгкие, но медленные шаги по мостовой не отрезвляют разум, уличные фонари тянутся к черноте беззвёздного купола, а она точно пригвождена к земле, к пористой массе асфальта. Сюрреалистически искажённый сон в вывесках города многократно отражающихся в зеркалах - широко раскрытых глазах-окнах.

Еле ощутимый ветерок заставляет вздрогнуть от холода.

И прикосновение твоей руки, возвращающее обратно, помогающее расфокусированным отражениям собраться в одну точку._ Тепло. _

Она ищет тепла, и не сопротивляется объятьям, прижимается к тебе так беззащитно. _Маленькая напуганная девочка... _

-Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы забыть? - шепчет она.

И ей не до разыгрывания милых ролей, не до правил первого свидания. Ей _необходимо,_ чтобы ты был рядом сейчас.

...

-Выключи свет.

Иначе её спальня похожа на тот маленький, выкрашенный белой краской угол, где, обхватив коленки, сидит на полу, прижимаясь к стене, девочка, пустыми глазами уставившись в одну точку.

Точно она никогда и не покидала той комнаты, и всю жизнь над ней продолжали чинить эксперимент, следить за ней, смотреть, как она снова и снова забивается в свой уголок, когда стрелки переваливают за полночь. Смотреть, как она пьёт таблетки успокоительного, мешая их вопреки всем запретам с алкоголем. Смотреть на её одиночество.

Она притягивает тебя к себе, в темноте, на ощупь, схватившись за воротничок рубашки. Холодные пальцы задерживаются на небритой щеке, пытаясь сохранить образ в кинестетической памяти клеток кожи, затем возвращаются к неподдающимся пуговицам.

…

Она не знает, какой дрянью накачал её вчера Уолтер… Стены маленькой комнаты расползаются в стороны, дробящийся металлическими искрами пронзительно-холодный, какой-то люминесцентный, свет луны заполняет собой пространство. Она закрывает глаза, позволяя себе полностью отдаться ощущениям, вкусу его поцелуя. Все чувства обострены до фантастического предела. Она слышит, как учащённо бьётся её собственное сердце, этот звук разбивает время, оно разлетается осколками. _Оно больше не существует. _

_Ярче, острее, ближе._ Тело просит новых ощущений, взвинченное сознание упивается ими и с жадностью требует ещё.

…

Каждый из нас придумывает для себя правила, ограничения, «табу». Она только что второй раз в жизни нарушила главный запрет: никаких взаимоотношений с коллегами по работе. И вновь потеряла самое важное – контроль над собой.

Какими бы наркотиками не был накачан её организм, это не являлось оправданием. Потому что она прошептала тебе «_Люблю_». Потому что сейчас она не жалеет. И потому что сейчас ей _больше не страшно_.

Но она по-прежнему не знает, как улыбнуться тебе, скрывая то, что ты должен рано или поздно узнать.

_А пока за окнами лениво расползаются предрассветные тени, переплетаясь в невидимые прутья клетки из непроговорённых слов. _

…

The End.

…


End file.
